


matching boots could not get any worse

by ASCELLAS



Series: crocs and socks, the tragic family story [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Sweats nervously, and killua unable to resist gon and his cute face, haha what do you mean more dumb twitter conversations about kurapika buying crocs, this is just more trash here let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurapika takes gon out shopping to buy matching boots for himself and killua.</p>
<p>and honestly it was much worse than killua was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	matching boots could not get any worse

**Author's Note:**

> sweats more crocs these boys and their crocs oh man

Killua fucking had enough with Kurapika and their weird obsession with this shoe brand. It was bad enough with them wearing the stupid shoes, but of course they had to drag Gon down with them. Killua had never been so disappointed in his life. Gon was always with Kurapika, walking around in those awful orange shoes. Killua had never been so ready to kill a man, preferably with those shoes. And preferably to burn the shoes after. Leorio just had to pick the one person with the shittiest fashion sense alive. 

Killua was worried when Kurapika had taken Gon out for shopping, and the promises Gon had made of coming back with a present for him. Knowing those two, they were probably out shopping for more of those fucking shoes. Gon would definitely be picking them out a matching pair, he just knew it. Killua let out a groan before slinking down onto the couch.

A couple hours had passed before Killua awoke quickly to the sound of footsteps nearing the door, and no doubt the voice of Gon loudly carrying through the hallway. Both him and Kurapika entered inside of the house, throwing their spoils on the table. Killua eyed the fucking crocs bag before Kurapika left the room. Gon took a seat next to Killua, lacing their fingers together for just a few minutes. 

"I bought you a present. I'm sure you're going to love it." Gon said with excited. He kicked his feet back and forth on the floor. Both of them were considerably older now, and Killua wondered how he managed to still be such a child. Killua glanced over at him raising an eyebrow, as he began to rustle through the bags.

Gon pulled out probably the second worst pair of shoes he had seen in his life. They were the worst blue color, with the ugliest looking crocodile logo on the side, "The best thing about these shoes is that they light up!" Gon exclaimed. Killua's hand has never collided so quickly to his forehead. He could not believe this was happening to him.

Gon lifted his feet up to show a matching pair, except in the worst color of green, "Look now we can match everywhere we go, Killua!." He looked at the blue pair of shoes and shook his head.

"No absolutely not. I am not wearing those out, Gon." Killua bluntly stated. Gon slightly pulled away from him, frowning. He couldn't believe Killua didn't want to share the joy of matching shoes. This is how Kurapika must have felt when Leorio decided to hide away those orange shoes from a couple months ago. Gon had tugged on Killua's sleeve, letting out a groan.

"But Killua!" He stated, giving the white haired boy the best puppy eyes he could manage. This worked almost every time when they were younger, Gon didn't see why it shouldn't work now. Killua looked over at Gon, with his stupid wide brown eyes, and his lower lip sticking out in a pout. He hated that face and it had been so long since he pulled this shit on him.

Killua tried his best to ignore it, but Gon was persistent and that face was just too fucking cute for him to resist. Killua let out an annoyed groan before throwing his hands up in the hair, "Fine! I'll wear the fucking shoes. But only once." He replied, sticking out once finger to emphasis it. 

Gon's face lit up before grabbing Killua's face between his hands. He eagerly moved his face forward, mashing his lips together with Killua's in a sloppy kiss. Killua grumbled before reluctantly putting the shoes on, cringing while doing so. Gon shot up from the couch, grabbing Killua's hand. He dragged him out of the house, keeping a tight grip on his hand.

Killua didn't know what he had planned, but he couldn't help but smile at making the other boy happy.


End file.
